


Give Me Strength

by WolfaMoon



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Caring, Developing Friendships, F/M, Hurt Harry, Hurt/Comfort, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfaMoon/pseuds/WolfaMoon
Summary: A backfire of a spell lets the Charmed ones see the consequences upon their white lighter, Harry. (Season 1)
Relationships: Harry Greenwood & Charmed Ones, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn, Harry Greenwood & Macy Vaughn & Maggie Vera & Mel Vera, Harry Greenwood & Maggie Vera, Harry Greenwood & Mel Vera
Kudos: 6





	Give Me Strength

Give Me Strength  
By Wolfa Moon  
Summary: A backfire of a spell lets the Charmed ones see the consequences upon their white lighter, Harry. (Season 1)  
Disclaimer: Nope  
Song: Give Me Strength ~ Over the Rhine

~Give Me Strength~

The sisters remember the big bad demon and their spell. But it backfired. Mel came back first to white light shining in her eyes. She smiles up at Harry who smiles at her and moves onto Maggie. Rolling over she watches as Harry stumbles over to Maggie and heals her. It takes a moment but Harry does it. Harry hunches more and supports himself on one hand.  
“Harry?” Mel asks. He looks to her and now she sees the blood on his face and cloths. “What happened?”  
“Something I warned you about.” He returns his focus onto Maggie. Than Maggie is breathing and staring wide eyed at Harry.  
“Harry?”  
“You’ll be all right.” Harry moves stumbling to Macy. The sisters watch as he basically falls beside Macy. This has them up and moving to where Harry is trying to levy himself up so he can heal her. They watch as his hand glows but he has to stop and breath but it turns to coughing.  
“Macy?” Maggie moves to kneel by him. Mel places herself on the opposite side of Maggie. She grabs a hold of Harry as he coughs but he stops to place his hand out over Macy. His hand glows brightly with healing light. Mel though is looking at the blood coming from Harry’s lips.  
“Harry?” Mel asks.  
“Almost done.” He says strained. Macy takes a deep breath and is staring at them wide eyed. They all smile at this. Mel catches Harry as he collapses back into her.  
“Harry!?!” Mel tries to check for breathing. “Oh no.” his breath is gasping and liquid sounding. Maggie is hugging Macy as they turn to the other two. “Guys I need help.” The two move toward them. Maggie rests a hand on him.  
“He’s quiet.” Macy finds his pulse. Relieved she takes in the man.  
“Harry?” Macy says wiping his bangs from his face. “Can you hear me?” His eyes peak up at Macy and smiles before collapsing. “Harry?” She finds his pulse and breathes. “His heart is pumping so fast. What happened?”  
“I remember the demon than performing the spell.” Mel voices her recollection.  
“Harry must have orbed us out.” Macy concludes.  
“Orbed where?” Maggie says as she takes in the forest around them. For the first time the sisters take in their location. Tall pine trees and rocks surround them.  
They were fighting a demon off campus for once but still close to home. They were losing and…  
“Maybe we should see if there is anything around us.” Mel says from her spot with Harry resting on her.  
“So walk 10 minutes in a direction and come back,” Macy suggests.  
“I’ll stay with Harry.” Mel says from her position.  
“Do you think he will be okay?” Maggie asks.  
“I hope so,” Mel says looking down at their white lighter before looking up at her sisters. “10 minutes. One direction. Try calling someone. If no answer come back and we can try another direction.” Macy takes Maggie’s hand. Knowing the worry and frightening emotions are flowing on both ends and not worrying about a crossover mental talk.  
Mel watches them walk off before looking down at the man in her arms. Sadness fills her. She knew that they placed so much of him. He tried to remain stoic with them and maintain his protective side as well. After he divulged some of his past she began to like him more. Understand him. Yet after events she never asked how he was. Just there is this and that and go tell the elders or why about everything. ‘I trust you but I don’t like you.’ Than he continued to save their lives and after that Kappa Spirit she saw how his powers drained after so much use. Macy had theorized that his magic isn’t completely unlike theirs but his were given while theirs is hereditary. Macy wanted to try some experiments and even voicing in front of Harry as he made them coffee/tea for them. He took a step back and looked for a way out. Harry was scared. Mel remembered that face and Maggie was the one to confront Macy about it later. Yes Harry is their adviser but he is still a person. Macy understood that she just wanted to know more about magic.  
“Harry,” Mel tries running a hand along his forehead. He didn’t stir especially when she hit a cut on his forehead and smeared it a little. “Thank you for saving us.” Harry shivers at her words. “Harry?” He continues to shiver in her hold. “I wish you were awake to tell me what I can do to help.” She hated being helpless, yet here she is with all this magic and can’t help one person without help. She continues to watch him as he slides one of his hands under his jacket and shivers. Lifting the edge she sees blood. “Harry,” with worry she moves to see a wound. “I wish I could heal you.”  
The girls come back to see Mel pressing down on Harry’s abdomen.  
“What happened?” Maggie asks.  
“He was shivering and moved his arm over a wound we didn’t know about.”  
“He saved us.”  
“I wish I could freeze him but I can’t.” True her power didn’t affect good witches or white lighters. Maggie kneels down to lay her hands on him. She never really picked much up off of him but now. Her hands jump back quickly. “Maggie?”  
“He’s in pain and worried he failed saving Macy.”  
“I’m here, Harry.” Macy says kneeling down and taking his hand. “I’m here.” Maggie smiles.  
“He says soft.” Macy smiles as she cups her hands around his.  
“Is there anyway to ask where we are?”  
“Um..” Maggie tries.  
“Maggie…” Harry whispers.  
“Harry,” her voice filled with excitement and worry. “We’re here.” She takes the other hand. “We’re all here.” He smiles.  
“Good,” he slurs. His tries to fight to keep his eyes open but he can’t.  
“Harry?” Mel asks. “Where did you orb us too?” He tilts his head to look up but his eyes remain close.  
“Mel?”  
“Yes… Harry we need to get you some help.”  
“I need to rest.”  
“You can after you tell me how to heal you and get us home.”  
“Always a servant for the cause.” He slurs but the girls watch as he tries and focus but he arches in pain.  
“Harry,” they say and try and get him to calm but he groans as they apply pressure to wounds and hold him down.  
“How do we help you?”  
“Rest,” he cringes before passing out.  
“I guess we are camping out tonight.”  
“Let’s try another direction.” Macy Suggest. Mel makes a move to get up. “No,” Macy says. You need to stay and protect him. I can protect Maggie.”  
The ten minutes past and then another. Mel begins to worry till she hears footsteps.  
“Maggie! Macy!”  
“It’s us.” The girls come back to them. Maggie informs Mel, “We’re on a island.”  
“I saw a moose.” Macy tells Mel.  
“So we are kind of safe.” Mel gathers. “Let’s get some rest and we can hope things have changed in the morning.”  
“Okay.” Macy takes in the surroundings.  
“Don’t worry Macy. Mom took us camping in the woods. We just need to keep together.” Maggie informs Macy. Mel tries to stand and grab Harry.  
“Let’s get my back to a tree so we can rest Harry against me. Than you two can take a side of him and we can all stay warm.” The girls nod and get moving.  
Harry doesn’t wake during any of this.  
~O~  
Maggie wakes with her arms wrapped around a warm body. There is a hand on her head playing with her hair. Cuddling closer she moves her hand and than she hears.  
“~Hurts~” Mentally. This wakes her up to sit up and look down at Harry who is looking at her.  
“Harry?”  
“Maggie?” She moves in hugging him. He smiles and hugs her back. Mel wakes to the extra pressure upon her and to see her sister and Harry hugging.  
“Harry?” Mel asks.  
“Mel.” He acknowledges. She hugs him too.  
“Are you okay?”  
“I believe I can...” Macy wakes and squeals pushing her back into Harry. The trio look to Macy and to what she squealed at. Macy turns to see Harry but looks back at the pack of wolves before them. “Don’t worry, they won’t hurt us.” Harry tries to get Macy’s attention by laying a hand on her. She turns but scoots closer to Harry.  
“How do you know they won’t hurt us?” Macy asks. Harry tries to move silently but groans.  
“If they wanted to hurt us they would have. They are of ancient magic and must of felt us.”  
“Can I pet them?” Maggie asks. Harry tilts his head staring at one of the wolves. It slowly approaches and stops with their paws on his legs. “He likes you.”  
“She, knows I’m hurt. That is why she called her pack here.”  
“How did she know?”  
“There is reason why dogs are considered man’s best friends. Because they watch over the magic.”  
“I’m more of a cat person,” Macy says.  
“They are of magic too but feline are more witch and canine are more white lighter.” Harry reaches a hand out and the wolf smells before licking it. Maggie giggles. Harry moves his hand to take Maggie’s and lets the wolf smell her and rub against.  
“She’s awesome.” Maggie voices. The wolf steps back to take Harry in. They both tilt their heads and she steps more onto Harry and presses her muzzle to his neck and rest it there. Harry lets go of the sisters to lay his hands upon the wolf. The sisters watch in amazement. Then they are departing and the pack disappear into the woods.  
“Why did they leave?” Macy asks.  
“She only came to help me. I believe I can orb us home from here.”  
“Where is here? I couldn’t get any cell service.” Maggie informs him.  
“Isle Royale National Park. Take hold.”  
“Are you sure Harry?” Mel asks.  
“Let’s get you home than we can deal with me.” Harry grabs a hold of them. Mel hugs his back. They orb home.  
~0~  
Once home they get Harry to sit on the couch and take off his jacket to look at the wound.  
“You need to teach us how to heal you.”  
“That’s not how this works.” He says as Macy probes the wound. “I’m here to heal you.”  
“But you are always getting hurt.”  
“That’s my job.”  
“It sucks.” Maggie says coming in with pre made breakfast wraps. Basically egg and veggies in a tortilla. “I know it’s not up to your culinary standards but you need to eat.”  
“Thank you, Maggie.” Harry says taking the wrap but Mel takes it when she notices the wound on his arm. “Mel?”  
“You’re still hurt and bleeding. You probably are weak now and putting on a game face so stop. Just stop!” This has them all pause and look at her. Harry reaches for her.  
“Mel?”  
“You’re a good guy. I just hate… hate seeing anyone hurt because of us.”  
“It’s a white lighters duty to help protect his charges.” He reminds her.  
“You are more than that. Surely you realize that.” Harry looks sullen.  
“I’m wary.”  
“I know.  
“I’m wary because white lighters are not suppose to get close to their charges. We have a role and I’ve overstepped them on more than one occasion. And I have gotten close before and.. It ended badly.”  
“Harry, we want you here.” Mel informs him again  
“You’re family now.” Maggie says.  
“What she said,” Macy agrees. “You are more than just our white lighter.”  
“The elders will not approve.” Harry says stepping back into himself.  
“Screw the elder.” Mel voices. “You’re ours and that is final. So teach us how to heal you and all is good.”  
“I don’t know how to teach that.”  
“Than we can make new spells.” Maggie says triumphantly. “So any that you know that could help would be awesome.”  
“The only thing I believe I need right now is tea.”  
“Earl grey,” Maggie voices and is off.  
“Tea can’t solve everything.” Mel says.  
“Well it does on doctor who,” Macy answers. This has Harry look to Macy in astonishment. “What? It’s science and…”  
“Bloody good television.” Harry adds earning a smile from Macy.  
“Nerds.” Mel voices. 

~Give Me Strength~ The End~

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse any mistakes.  
> These have been sitting on my computer for a long time. Thought I would post what I have of it. I’ve made corrections to what I have. If I have time after correcting I might try to do a quick wrap up if I can or a few lines on where I would go from here. Please accept my contribution to the fandom.  
> If anyone wishes to expand upon what I have written just ask in the comments and I’ll approve just ask for a link to your story in the comments once your done or I can add the attached to the story so they can go from mine to yours.  
> April 24, 2020


End file.
